inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart of The Lost Memories (Part 5)
'Please Read the Guidance and Notes first. >Here.' Read Chapter 4 >. The Settlement of A Respective Lady At the party..... "Haruna, everyone was shocked since the day you disappeared. We are glad that you have been revived," Prince Endou, who is now ruling Inazuma Country as King, holds up the glass of lemon juice in his hand. PLEASE WELCOME THE DUCHESS HITOMIKO AND HER DAUGHTER, LADY NATSUMI. After the announcer, a door is opened and four women enters the room. The first woman is a middle-aged lady but still looked young. Her hair is silky black that reached her waist and her gown is elaborate with jewelry and gold. She holds a golden paper fan near her mouth and walks with honor and pride. The second woman is young, around the age of 14. Her hair is auburn in color and reached her waist but is tied into a bun with the bangs on her side frilled while her dressing is a crimson gown with many layers, but she doesn't look like she's comfortable with it by the way she kept moving left and right, stopped and continued. She holds a silver paper fan too but she kept it by her side and once the woman in front of her glared, she quickly opens it and acts like the woman but her eyes showed sadness. Beside the woman with crimson gown, there's a girl with short greenish black hair beside her, probably in the same age. She wears a simple turquoise-white gown with some gems. She escort the lady in red into the room and sometimes talk a few words to her. Each time she chat with the lady in red, the lady with pride will stare at them. The last woman is a girl in a cream dress and purple hair. She is really nervous and I believe she is the maid for those ladies in front. Natsumi P.O.V. This dress is uncomfortable but if Mother wants me to wear it, I won't disobey. Haruna-hime has returned and I am happy for her too but mother said, "Don't be too happy for others, we have pride to keep. You can only be happy when people see you happy, not the opposite!" "Yes, Mother." "Did I tell you to answer me?" "I'm sorry." "Good." Duchess Hitomiko opens her fan and walks away. ______________________________________________________________________________ At last, the party is done. It's not like I'm not happy with it, it's just that I'm not comfortable in this dress. Urgh, at least, Aki-san is here to escort me. She is my best friend after all but it seems like Mother doesn't really like it. "Natsumi! What are you doing there still? I'm talking to you." "I'm sorry. I was just..." "Daydreaming again. Come along now, we are going to be escorted to our room." "Room?" "Yes, we had an emergency stop since our place is on war. Our clothing will arrive shortly." "Yes Mother." I follow Mother from behind. I can't believe that we stopped in this place, it was a heavely bless for me but yet I'm not free. My mother is like a hunter guarding its prey and I'm it. The After day In the Castle Natsumi's P.O.V "So then, Natsumi-dono. Are you doing well in the castle?" Endou-sama's words startled me but mother said that 'no matter how horrible things are, keep your manner and pride up high' and I simply answer "Yes, your highness. It's better for me to get going now." So I left. Endou-sama is generous and kind, Aki-chan always blushed when she's with him, I believe a heart develop more than a person does, hihi. Suddenly, I hit someone and we both fall. I raise my head and that person is actually... To be continued... Sapphirez 06:33, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions